


maybe hell tastes like chocolate oranges

by vapid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #omihina, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Extra tags in chapter notes, Fluff and Smut, Kink Discovery, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Sakusa is Well Aware that he is acting out of character (lol), The Author Regrets Everything, not beta'd I am passing away, sometimes Hinata pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapid/pseuds/vapid
Summary: Little did Sakusa know that the gift he’d bought for Hinata’s 23rd birthday would result in a one-way ticket down the road to hell.(chocolate orange flavored lube. that’s it that’s literally the fic.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 90
Kudos: 556





	1. you're my tangerine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **extra tags/warnings:** blowjobs, rimming

The screen flickers in front of Sakusa and he thinks he’s about to have a mental breakdown.

It is currently June 14th, 8:45 in the evening. Exactly one week until Hinata’s 23rd birthday.

Sakusa absolutely hates it when he has too many open tabs, but right now there are about 35 tabs, give or take, lined up neatly along the edge of his Chrome search engine and Sakusa thinks his eyes might implode at any second. 

The tab currently opened in front of him is some random website from the UK, filled with columns of squares showcasing various miscellaneous gift items that look cheap but definitely aren’t priced as such. The hot pink background color in contrast with the dark red linings on the side isn’t a very nice touch, either. Sakusa specifically dislikes the little red customer service bubble that follows him whenever he scrolls, asking him in a cheery tone if he has any questions. 

Yes, Sakusa has a shit ton of questions. Why is everything so expensive when they all look like they could be bought in any one of the shops on Takeshita Street? Why did they design the website like that? Why is the customer service bubble like _that_? 

Or, more importantly: what on earth can he possibly buy from this website to give Hinata for his birthday?

Unfortunately, the website won’t be able to give him a proper answer to his last question.

Sakusa sighs in exasperation, slumping back against his chair. This is the worst. He had almost no time to look for a gift as practice games prior to the summer tournament have been going on for months now, leaving him dead tired every day. He hasn’t been able to see Hinata as often either because Hinata’s usually off training and practicing new stunts with Atsumu, and that’s also put a damper on his days. 

Sakusa pulls his mask down and brings his white mug to his lips, hydrating his throat after having sat cross-legged in front of his table and stared at his laptop for over three hours nonstop. Swiping his fingers across the trackpad, he switches from one tab to the next, in search of something, _anything_ , that might make his boyfriend of five months happy.

He sifts through all the major online shopping websites, from Yahoo!Japan to Amazon to Shopee and even Taobao, but nothing feels right. Sakusa really wants to just buy something fairly nice and put a stop to this headache banging around relentlessly in his head, but he hates half-assing anything—and even more so when it comes to Hinata.

He sighs again, staring up at the dark ceiling. He doesn’t like the idea of asking other people because this really shouldn’t have been that difficult of a task to begin with. But seeing as his head is still void of ideas and time is running short, maybe he _does_ need some external help. Unfortunately.

* * *

  
  


“Woah, I can’t believe even the great Omi-omi kun would come and ask for my help!”

Sakusa hardens his gaze, glowering at the smug look on Atsumu’s face, but he really isn’t in a position to refute that statement because it’s 100% true. Sakusa can’t believe it himself, either.

It’s a little past noon and Sakusa is in the cafeteria, a finished bowl of yakisoba and a bottle of Pocari Sweat in front of him. Hinata had decided to get lunch with Bokuto today at some One Piece themed restaurant near their gym that had opened earlier this week, conveniently giving Sakusa extra time away from Hinata to think properly about his present. 

But right now, having a very jolly Atsumu with his infamous shit-eating grin on his face sitting across the table from him, Sakusa doesn’t understand why he’d thought asking Atsumu would be a good idea in the first place.

He sprays some of his tiny travel-size hand sanitizer on his hands and stuffs it back in his pocket rather forcefully. “Shut up. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Still, it’s a day fer the history books,” Atsumu slurps on his energy jelly, his eyes gleaming in a way that really, _really_ puts Sakusa on the edge of his seat. “How can I be of service to ya, O great Omi-omi?”

Sakusa bristles at the stupid nickname. This is exactly why he never asks for help, especially from the likes of Miya Atsumu. 

He doesn’t say anything at first, his hands balling into fists in the pockets of his jacket. Honestly, Sakusa doesn’t really trust this guy. Not in terms of volleyball—he’d rather die before he’d say it to Atsumu’s face, but he actually _is_ a genius setter and is probably one of the best Sakusa’s come across in recent years—but more in terms of just how much Atsumu likes to one-up Sakusa in literally anything and everything he ever says or does. 

Atsumu’s also terrible at keeping secrets, or so he’s heard from Komori who’s heard from Suna Rintaro, the flexible middle blocker from Inarizaki, having experienced this firsthand in the worst way possible: it was something along the lines of him accidentally telling the whole volleyball club that Suna was hooking up with his twin brother. Sakusa shudders on behalf of Atsumu’s poor ex-teammate.

But honestly, at this point, Sakusa’s getting pretty desperate. There’s no one else on the team he considers close enough to ask. His pride can be shoved out of the way, for the time being. 

Anything for Hinata.

Taking a deep breath, Sakusa pulls his face mask down in one swift motion. “Hinata’s birthday’s coming up soon and I don’t know what to get him.”

“Ah shit, thanks fer the reminder,” Atsumu groans, smacking a hand against his forehead. “I still need ta get him somethin’—”

“Oi, can you at least help me out first?” Sakusa breaks him off, eyebrows scrunched up as he sinks a little further down in the metal chair. 

God, this is so humiliating. He hates it when it feels as though Atsumu’s got the upper hand over him.

“Sorry, sorry, the boyfriend comes first,” Atsumu grins, posture loosening as he relaxes back in his seat. “Why’re ya askin’ me though?”

Sakusa scowls a little at the question. “You’re my only option. Plus, Hinata usually spends the most time with you out of everyone on the team, so who else can I ask? You think I have a choice?”

“Oooooh am I considered a precious friend, hmm? And is that a lil _jealousy_ I’m sensin’ here, dearest Omi-omi?”

The glare he proceeds to give Atsumu must’ve encapsulated his feelings perfectly, as Atsumu’s face blanches and he scrambles for his words, mumbling out a series of _sorry_ ’s.

“Hmm,” a thoughtful expression settles on Atsumu’s face and he stares off into the distance, arms crossed. “So what’s yer plan right now?”

“No clue. I’ve been searching but nothing felt right.”

“Well, ya know Shoyo-kun, he’d be grateful fer anything,” Atsumu nods his head knowingly and places a hand on his chin. “Write him a birthday card or get him some new trainers, he’d be happy either way.”

“Ugh, why is he like this…” Sakusa mutters under his breath, low enough so that Atsumu misses it among the many noises coming from around the bustling cafeteria. 

Sakusa adores Hinata to death, but he can be such a pain when it comes to gift-giving or just giving in general because he always accepts everything without question, without criticism, and a genuine smile on his face to boot. If you think about it, Hinata having this particular personality trait makes buying presents for him so much easier. Bokuto had talked about getting him anime merch, and he’s pretty sure Atsumu will give him something more useful, maybe something volleyball related. High quality knee compression sleeves or an extra large tub of protein powder.

But what about _him_? As his boyfriend, there’s no way he could just pick some random thing off the Internet without any deeper thought behind it. His gift to Hinata has to be meaningful; it has to be sincere. Sakusa needs to think out of the box for this one, and Sakusa rarely thinks out of the box for anything. 

So now the main question is, what is the one thing only _he_ can give, only _he_ can do?

“...kun. Oi, earth to Omi-omi kun? Ya there?”

Sakusa snaps out of his cluttered thoughts, his eyes meeting Atsumu’s. “What?”

“I was _sayin’_ ,” Atsumu emphasizes the word. “That yer gift for Shoyo-kun should be somethin’ only _you_ can give him, y’know?”

Sakusa stiffens. What is he, a mind reader?

“And ya know the one thing only _you_ , Omi-omi, can give him and no one else can?” Atsumu throws the question out in the open, a suggestive tone in his voice and Sakusa watches warily as Atsumu’s eyebrows start wiggling all alien-like. 

“What.”

“S-e-x.” Atsumu spells out each letter, the smirk on his face widening at the way daggers start shooting out of Sakusa’s eyes.

“I am _not_ going to sit here and talk to _you_ about my private life—”

“Oh, ya don’t have ta tell me anythin’,” Atsumu’s smooth laugh really doesn’t sit well in Sakusa’s stomach. “I’m just givin’ ya some food fer thought.”

Sakusa fumes quietly but in his head he’s starting to ponder the idea, albeit a bit reluctantly. 

_Sex, huh._

Sakusa jolts a little, feeling all the blood in him rush south at a sudden memory that pops up helpfully in his mind from the last time Hinata had stayed over at his place—Hinata lying naked underneath him, panting hard, his skin burning hot, lips pink and teary eyes half-lidded. 

“Oh ho ho, I see the cogs rollin’ in yer head,” Atsumu snickers, (thankfully) distracting Sakusa from that very, very dangerous image. “No dirty thoughts while on the job, Omi-omi~”

“Fuck off.” The cuss word drops from his mouth before he can stop himself and Atsumu bursts into laughter.

“Woah, I got Omi-kun to curse!” The delight in his voice sounds painful to Sakusa’s ears. “So? Whaddaya think? Give him somethin’ that’ll spice up yer love life and I’m sure my wing spiker will be a happy man—”

“He’s not yours.” Sakusa deadpans, sending a death glare in Atsumu’s direction. Atsumu receives it with a lighthearted wink and Sakusa seethes.

“Anyways, try ta think of somethin’ along those lines, maybe?” Atsumu stretches his arms and stands, grabbing his empty tray. “After all, nothin’s better than a good fuck after a long week of training and practice.”

Right. Hinata’s birthday falls on a Sunday. Sakusa _really_ doesn’t want to admit it, but Atsumu’s probably given him more ideas in less than 10 minutes than all the stupid websites where he’d spent hours scavenging for potential gifts the night before. 

“Oi.” Sakusa calls out to Atsumu before he can turn around and leave. “A _single_ word to Hinata and I will actually take you out on the spot. Don’t you dare tell him about any of this.”

Atsumu shivers a little at the gravity of Sakusa’s words, knowing all too well how Sakusa is as a person. “‘Course not, cross my heart and hope ta die—”

“You _will_ die if Hinata even gets an inkling of what was said in this conversation. Count on it.” Sakusa pushes his chair back and stands up, shooting one last glare at him before he heads off to the tray return area without another glance back at the forlorn figure of Atsumu. 

“Yer so mean ta me, Omi-omi!” Cries a voice from the distance. 

Yeah, well. If Sakusa does manage to come up with something and it all goes well, he’ll make sure to treat Atsumu out to a fancy dinner or something as thanks. _If_ it all goes well. 

* * *

  
  


That night Sakusa’s back in his apartment, sitting in front of his open laptop once again. Sighing, he takes a few minutes to breathe in and breathe out, inhaling the familiar scent of his diffuser placed next to the table. He taps the edge of his laptop with his fingers, the steady rhythm quickly breaking out into scattered sounds echoing around the room. 

_Give him somethin’ that’ll spice up yer love life_. Atsumu’s words of advice ring in his ears, that snarky voice of his making Sakusa grimace. 

“Spicing things up, huh…” Sakusa mulls over the words in his head, fingers still drumming on his laptop. 

Well, for starters, he knows that given the chance, Hinata can go absolutely feral in bed. Feral, as in, he's 100% willing to explore new kinks, new positions, new everything. Hinata is daring, adventurous, and basically the polar opposite of what Sakusa’s like in bed.

Sakusa, on the other hand, very much prefers to stay in his comfort zone. With his fastidious habits and his drive for cleanliness under any and all circumstances, Sakusa’s never entertained even a single thought on how to “spice up” their love life because anything beyond what he’s used to now, just means he has to come up with new ways to deal with his tendencies. 

In his bedside drawer, for example, Sakusa keeps a row of neatly folded mini towels for wiping his hands after sex, as well as for wiping down Hinata’s body; he also stashes bottles of hand sanitizer and some Clear Clean mouthwash for either of them to use. Hinata had followed suit and he now keeps a near identical drawer in his own apartment as well. 

Speaking of following suit. Despite being someone who craves novelty in bed, Hinata has never once asked Sakusa to do things that are too wild, because to him, Sakusa’s comfort outweighs everything else. 

_I’m happy as long as you’re happy, Omi-san!_ were his exact words.

Now that he thinks about it, though, he doesn’t like this. Sure, he puts top priority to his own comfort as well as proper hygiene in all areas of his life—but at the same time, the idea of Hinata having to put up with him 24/7 puts a bad taste in his mouth.

Hinata loves him a lot, and that’s why he’s willingly putting aside his love for adventure just so that Sakusa is always, always a hundred percent comfortable with what they’re doing.

Hinata loves him a lot, and Sakusa knows it. And up until now, Sakusa feels like he’s also taken all this for granted.

Sakusa sighs, a scowl resting on his face. With Hinata’s birthday coming up, maybe this is the perfect time for _him_ to give more for a change. 

The sound of his diffuser ceasing to a stop breaks Sakusa out of his thoughts, the room silent apart from the steady whirring of the electric fan in the corner and the hum of his laptop propped up in front of him. Sighing, Sakusa shifts in his seat, sitting upwards and placing his hands on the keyboard. His fingers freeze when he realizes his mind is still blank. 

Okay. So what’s something that could be considered adventurous for Hinata, and is still something within Sakusa’s self-drawn boundaries? 

Honestly, for something that can get as out of hand as sex, there are a large number of things that _definitely_ challenge Sakusa’s boundaries...

“Ugh.” Exhaling, he cautiously presses the shortcuts and opens up the incognito window. Not that he’s ever going to let anyone near his laptop, but one can never be too sure. Staring at the gray screen in front of him, Sakusa thinks. Hard. 

Hm. Perhaps the easiest way to quote on quote _spice up their love life_ would be to use flavored lube, and that’s the most logical choice because 1) lube is essential and 2) he knows that Hinata has a thing for flavored lube, he just never brought it up because he’s always too fucking considerate for his own good.

Sakusa types in the words ‘unique flavored lube’ in the search bar, fingers extra hesitant. The flavor can’t be too crazy, of course, but Sakusa feels like some type of sacrifice must take place on his part this time round. 

The results pop up and Sakusa wonders why all the headlines sound so ridiculous. Somewhere halfway down the page, a line containing the word ‘orange’ catches his eye, and he raises an eyebrow. Hm. _Orange, huh_. That’s a pretty nice touch, especially as a gift for Hinata a.k.a the resident orange boy of the Black Jackals…maybe he should go from there.

He clicks into the page and the first thing he sees is an atrociously designed website and lots of scandalous moving images on the side. God, he can’t catch a break from these websites, can he?

“Orange flavored…citrus…orange cream…” 

As he scans the rows of reviews at the bottom of the page, he sees it.

_Chocolate orange flavored lube review! ♡_

_Chocolate orange?_ Sakusa rolls the unfamiliar English words on his tongue before he clicks into the link, his curiosity piqued. 

Sakusa takes about 15 minutes to decipher each and every word of the English review, and from what he could understand (if only he had his trilingual boyfriend next to him right now), this is probably _the_ most perfect gift he could have ever stumbled upon. God bless.

Sakusa Kiyoomi’s Mental Notes: 

  1. It’s chocolate orange flavored. It’s a perfectly unique flavor that’s within his boundaries (thank goodness) and it would definitely be a pleasant surprise for Hinata. _Check_. ✓
  2. From what’s said in the review, it smells and tastes great, and it doesn’t have that weird usual smell some flavored lubes have that always freaks Sakusa out. Plus no disgusting aftertaste. _Check_. ✓
  3. It has a fairly nice packaging. It doesn’t look like the normal kind of lube that he and Hinata use and it’s packaged like some western brand of shower gel, so it might have an extra special feel to it if he gifts it to Hinata as a birthday present. _Check_. ✓
  4. It’s not sticky! _Check_ x 5. ✓✓✓✓✓



Sakusa feels adrenaline pumping through him as his eyes scan the webpage in growing excitement, the thought of actually having found the most ideal present ever after searching high and low for hours on end making him feel a bit giddy. It’s a strange feeling, but just the possibility of seeing Hinata’s face brightening up at the sight of the gift, deeply moved and incredibly turned on (hopefully), incites something primeval in Sakusa that he knows he shouldn’t dwell on. Not yet.

Not until he stays over at Hinata’s place next Sunday, that is.

Just to be sure, in case the review he’d read was a sponsored one and he ends up with something a lot less than he’d bargained for, Sakusa spends the remainder of the hour looking up other reviews of this specific lube, most of which are in English, frying his brain in the process.

After a few more Japanese comments, Sakusa rationally concludes that perhaps the product _is_ as good as it sounds. His fingers fly across the keyboard and he miraculously finds the Facebook page of a LINE seller that specifically orders from that brand, who also happens to live in Tokyo. Even better, on the notice board it’s said that products are usually delivered within three to four business days for Tokyo residents. 

This is perfect. So perfect Sakusa’s actually a little suspicious, but whatever.

Maybe he should text Atsumu later and tell him about that dinner. As unbelievable as it sounds, Atsumu actually deserves it.

* * *

Sunlight falls across Sakusa’s face as he makes his way over to Hinata’s apartment, the raging 30+ degrees celsius of summer mornings in late June sending droplets of sweat down the backside of his dress shirt.

Why’s he in a dress shirt? He doesn’t know. It felt appropriate, for some reason. 

In his hands he’s holding two items: a miniature cake he’d picked up from a bakery near the station close to Hinata’s apartment, and a gift bag that he _really_ should’ve sealed up before leaving the house. If he accidentally drops it and the contents spill out on a street filled with people, he might just need to find the nearest cliff and conveniently hop off it. Sakusa’s grip tightens tenfold at the thought.

The Sakusa from high school (or, more precisely, the Sakusa prior to dating Hinata) would’ve snorted derisively at the Sakusa now if they’d bumped into each other on the streets. Like honestly, who would’ve thought he’d end up like this, all dressed up for his boyfriend’s birthday, cake in one hand and chocolate orange flavored lube in the other, heading over to his boyfriend’s apartment to celebrate his birthday with him?

Very out of character. Sakusa bristles a little at the thought.

Speaking of the chocolate orange flavored lube. 

As Hinata’s apartment comes into sight, Sakusa feels the bottle rolling around in the bag and something stirs in the pit of his stomach. Today really is a very special day. Sakusa had asked Hinata a few days ago whether he’d really be okay if they spent his birthday alone in his apartment, just the two of them, instead of holding one giant party with about a hundred of Hinata’s friends from all around Japan. Hinata had laughed at his question, a cheery gleam in his dark eyes. 

_Parties can be held whenever; I’d prefer spending time with you, Omi-san_ was the reply. Sakusa remembers flushing a little and telling him to shut up. 

But it’s true though, how they haven’t had one whole day to themselves in about two months, give or take. At most, they’d sometimes sleep over at each other’s apartments and go to practice together the day after, but that’s also rare. 

Sakusa tries not to think about the birthday gift sitting at the bottom of the gift bag, waiting silently, expectantly. 

//

“Omi-san! Welcome!”

Sakusa steps past the threshold and into Hinata’s sunlit apartment, feeling rather awkward, his heart thrumming in his chest. He nods a little in response, an arm wrapping instinctively around the warm torso belonging to his favorite person in the world. Giving Hinata a small peck on the temple through his mask, Sakusa walks over to the table set in the middle of the room and settles down on the floor, carefully keeping the gift bag behind out of Hinata’s sight. 

“Here. Birthday cake.” Sakusa pulls down his mask and gestures to the box in his hand, and he can’t help the smile that tugs the corners of his lips when Hinata’s face lights up almost comically, eyes widening. 

“Woah! Cake for me?” Hinata’s eyes seem to shimmer a little, a tiny blush flitting across his cheeks. “Omi-san, did you really get this for me? Is it really okay if I eat th—”

“Hinata. Who else would I buy a cake for on _your_ birthday.” 

“Ah…right, right,” Hinata stalls a little before nodding sheepishly, the pink on his face deepening and Sakusa feels his heart stricken in his chest at the gentle curve of his cheeks, the darkened blush painting the skin below his eyelids, tiny dots appearing next to his eyes when he smiles. 

Will Sakusa ever get over how pretty Hinata is? Probably not.

“I just thought that, y’know, this doesn’t feel like something Omi-san would do,” Hinata admits, plopping down next to Sakusa, a look of embarrassment mixed with the faintest hint of bliss settling on his face. 

He’s not wrong. Sakusa could practically feel the before-dating-Hinata version of himself glaring down at the current version of himself like he’s some lowlife. But then again, high school Sakusa didn’t get to kiss Hinata Shoyo whenever he wanted. So there’s that.

Ignoring Hinata’s more than accurate comment, Sakusa opens the container and pulls out the mini cake, the design in white frosting a little ruined after the walk underneath the sun. Sakusa makes a face at the sight. “I got you an ice cream cake because of the weather we’re having today; it’s also low-fat so you can eat a lot if you want. Sorry it looks a little messed up.” 

“Wahh, thank you!” Hinata clasps both hands together, an excited gleam in his eyes as he stares down longingly at the cake. “I haven’t had cake in ages! I wasn’t expecting to eat some today!”

“What’re you on about? It’s your birthday. Of course you should eat cake today.” Sakusa sighs, reaching a hand out and placing it on Hinata’s shoulder, cupping Hinata’s face in his palm as he gently brushes his thumb across Hinata’s cheek. 

Hinata jumps a little at the contact, red blooming across his face again at the sudden gesture of affection. “O-of course! Thank you again, Omi-san!”

Sakusa nods and withdraws his hand, his eyes trained on the flustered expression on Hinata’s face. Sakusa’s figured out pretty early on just how strangely compatible their bodies are. Not just sexually, but also in the way parts of themselves fit perfectly against each other, sometimes in the most uncanny of combinations. Sakusa’s hand can secure itself on the crook of Hinata’s neck, sitting precisely atop his collarbones; his fingers curl easily in his orange hair, palm resting on the side of his neck while his thumb caresses Hinata’s sun-kissed skin. No effort needed.

Or when Hinata sits with his legs splayed across Sakusa’s thighs, his head resting perfectly against Sakusa’s shoulders and in the crook of his neck. Or when they hold hands their fingers somehow always manage to find the spaces in between in perfect synchrony. No need for adjusting, no need for fine tuning. Everything fits exactly the way they are, the way they exist.

The silence that falls on them is quiet; their breathing mild, calming. 

“Um, Omi-san…” Hinata breaks the silence first, an amused tone filtering in his voice. “I’ve been meaning to ask this since you came but, why’re you in a dress shirt?” 

There’s laughter in Hinata’s words and Sakusa feels humiliation seep through him in an instant. “Shut up. I’m dressed for the occasion.” 

Hinata chuckles, his eyes forming into crescents and Sakusa tugs at the hem of his light blue button down, suddenly feeling entirely embarrassed; his gratuitous choice of dress compared to Hinata’s carefree, yellow daisy colored shirt is making him want to wither away and disappear. With a huff, he shoots a semi-death glare in Hinata’s direction. “Stop laughing.”

“No, no, I’m glad!” Hinata scoots over a little closer to Sakusa and shoots him a dazzling smile, temporarily blinding him. As per usual. “Thank you for being so considerate, as always.”

Sakusa lets out a disgruntled noise but says nothing, letting himself relax as Hinata leans against him, leaving a small kiss against Sakusa’s neck. He shivers at the featherlight touch. 

Hinata sighs, warm air fanning out across Sakusa’s neck. Hinata pulls away with a grin, ignoring the dazed look in Sakusa’s eyes. “I’ll go get plates! Would you like to drink anything, Omi-san?”

“Just water’s fine.”

Hinata hums and jumps to his feet, walking over to the kitchenette. Sakusa watches as Hinata rummages through the fridge, humming an unknown tune. Tearing his gaze from him, Sakusa hastily shoves the gift bag until it’s lying horizontally on the floor behind him, the sound of the bottle rolling ominously sending a light shiver down his spine. It’s as though a growing pulse is filling up the small living room, mocking him, spurring him on, telling him to be prepared for whatever storm that’s heading his way.

//

They settle into quiet banter, Hinata savoring the taste of his cake, the fork in his hand shimmering under the filtered noon sun. Sakusa fidgets in his seat, one hand holding the gift bag behind his back. He takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for about 10 seconds, before he steels himself for the moment.

“Oi, Hinata.” 

Hinata glances up mid-bite, gazing at Sakusa curiously. “Hm?”

Sakusa exhales and reaches his hand out from behind him, the light blue gift bag reflecting light on Hinata’s face. “Happy birthday.”

“Woah! Even a gift too?” Hinata laughs in delight, eyes brightening as he takes the bag with a small bow. “Thank you, Omi-san!”

Sakusa says nothing. He isn’t sure why he’s holding his breath, air stuck in his throat, but he doesn’t move as Hinata reaches a hand into the bag and pulls out the small bottle of chocolate orange flavored lube.

The moment of truth.

Hinata’s eyes widen as his eyes scan over the words printed on the front of the bottle. He looks up and stares straight into “Omi-san…is this what I think it is…?”

Sakusa swallows, averting Hinata’s gaze. He chooses to focus on the cake instead. “Yeah. I was thinking that you’d like if…I dunno, if we changed things up a bit. I was thinking that you’ve always put up with me even though you love stuff like this. So I thought I’d do something like this for you.”

God. He sounds so _lame_. Sakusa’s eyes practically burn holes into the cake, physically incapable of looking in Hinata’s direction.

Hinata doesn’t answer as he turns and stares down at the bottle of lube, a turbulent look of something indiscernible gathering in his eyes.

“Hey, Omi-san…you wanna try it out?”

Sakusa glances up, raising an eyebrow at the sudden question. “What? You mean right n—”

He’s silenced by a kiss and he feels Hinata’s hands on his chest, mouth hot against his own. He tastes like vanilla, like his usual peppermint toothpaste. It takes Sakusa about five seconds before he registers the shift in atmosphere, the soft tongue that gently outlines the rim of his mouth, the way Hinata’s breaths break into fractures as they kiss. 

Sakusa pulls back, locking his gaze with Hinata’s. “Hinata, are you sure—”

Hinata stops him mid-sentence with another kiss, his lips mumbling words against Sakusa’s, licking the inner corners of his mouth. “Omi-san…please…”

Sakusa’s mind reels and his first response is to snake his fingers into Hinata’s hair, grabbing him gently and pulling him closer to himself. Hinata’s gasps are muffled, their lips moving together roughly, sweetly; Hinata’s arms move to hook around Sakusa’s neck, sighing when Sakusa breaks the kiss and brings his lips down to Hinata’s chin and along his jaw, trailing open mouthed kisses on the curve of his neck. 

Hinata whimpers when Sakusa lightly drags a finger across his skin from the clavicle to the innermost corner behind his earlobe, stroking the sensitive spots lined along his neck; all the while Sakusa continues to press kisses along Hinata’s collarbones, an open-mouthed, damp kiss on his Adam’s Apple, traveling from one end of his shoulder to the other. Another hand moves upwards, brushing over Hinata’s yellow shirt, barely grazing his nipple. 

The moan that falls from Hinata’s lips sends shocks straight to Sakusa’s lower stomach and he feels blood rush right to his cock. With a low huff, he instinctively bites down on the soft skin, licking and soothing the red and pink that blooms underneath Hinata’s neck.

Hinata sucks in a breath at the touch and Sakusa starts a little when he feels Hinata’s fingers hooking his dark jeans, a newfound urgency in his movements as he struggles to unbutton and unzip at the same time. 

“Wait, Hinata—”

“Omi-san.” Hinata whispers against Sakusa’s mouth, breathless, dark eyes shining hungrily. 

“Hm?” Sakusa’s voice is strained, words stuck in his throat and he feels Hinata run both hands along his thighs, hyperaware of the feeling of his palms pressing on his skin over the rough denim.

“Can I suck you off?” Hinata successfully tugs the zipper down and he pulls away, his eyes trained on the growing thickness pressing against Sakusa’s underwear; he bends down and licks a long strip from the base to the tip, wetting the white fabric, a breathy whine escaping his throat. 

“G-go ahead.” Sakusa can’t help the tremble in his voice, unable to look away from Hinata’s tongue lapping up the first few droplets of precum over his underwear, his orange hair pushed back and messy. 

Hinata exhales, a small smile on the curve of his lips. He sits back up again and grabs the lube on the table before propping himself low on his elbows, opening the bottle with a loud _pop_.

Sakusa stills. “Wait…you’re gonna use that?” 

“Can’t I…? But it’s my birthday gift…” Hinata looks up from his position, mouth centimeters from Sakusa’s crotch, a sad puppy look in his eyes as he presses his face against the outline of Sakusa’s cock, nuzzling it meekly. “Can’t I use it on you…?”

Sakusa swallows thickly at the sight. Fuck.

“No…It’s not that you can’t…but _I_ wanted to use it on _you_. To make _you_ feel good. Not the other way around.” Sakusa stops, sucking in a shaky breath when Hinata gently presses kisses along his length. 

“C’mon, Omi-san…Please? Just this once?” Hinata whines, eyes half-lidded as he continues to mouth the edge of Sakusa’s cock, almost fully hard at this point. “I wanna taste you with the lube…Please? As an extra birthday present for me?”

Sakusa doesn’t say anything at first. He wants to point out that, more than anything, a blowjob from Hinata is more like a gift for _Sakusa_ , not for him. Plus, he’d wanted to be the one to use the lube on Hinata first, to watch Hinata come apart underneath him as he fucks him into oblivion while the scent of chocolate and oranges drift in the air and in between their bodies. Something along the lines of that. 

But the pleading gleam in Hinata’s eyes renders Sakusa incapable of saying no to anything and everything he wants. It _is_ his birthday, after all.

“…Fine. But don’t use too much of it.”

Hinata brightens up immediately, the happy grin on his face quickly dropping into a knowing smirk as he pulls Sakusa’s jeans and underwear down in one swift move, his cock popping up on full display. Hinata holds back a noise at the sight, mouth watering, his eyes tracing the shape in anticipation. 

Ever so carefully, he drizzles a few drops near the tip. Sakusa shivers a little at the unfamiliar coldness, his heart thudding erratically as Hinata’s fingers wrap around him, smoothing the lube over his length. 

“God, I’ve missed this,” Hinata’s voice is almost a whisper as he pumps Sakusa length slowly, the slick texture encasing Sakusa’s cock and he suppresses a groan. Hinata’s wrists work at a constant pace, a thumb brushing the tip, collecting the precum. Sakusa shivers at the touch. 

Hinata’s eyes burn into Sakusa’s as he releases him, bringing his forefinger and thumb to his mouth, relishing the taste of Sakusa and orange chocolate mixed together. 

Hinata playfully pulls on his own lips, a dark glint in his eyes. “ _Yum_.”

And before Sakusa could even vocalize a response Hinata is sinking his head low and taking half his length in his mouth—and Sakusa’s already forgotten what he’d wanted to say, his words dying in his throat. Hinata hollows out his cheeks, giving it a long, heavy suck before he pulls out with a _pop_ , saliva coating everywhere his mouth had touched and Sakusa feels goosebumps painting his skin, a tingling sensation starting to build within him. 

Sakusa groans quietly when Hinata dives back in for a second taste, his mouth enveloping him once again and the weight of his cock feeling heavy against Hinata’s wet tongue. Sakusa tangles his fingers in Hinata’s hair, pushing the strands back so he can see his face clearly. 

“Hinata…” Sakusa sighs. Hinata’s fingers don’t stop, working the bottom half while Sakusa’s tip is gently pressed against the roof of his mouth, and Sakusa tries his hardest to refrain from just grabbing the back of Hinata’s head and pushing him down on his cock. Sakusa’s hips struggle to stay still, his muscles starting to ache. 

Hinata perks up, having noticed the way Sakusa’s thighs trembled, the way his fingers shook as they pulled Hinata’s hair, the way his self control was hanging on a thin, thin thread. Without warning, Hinata removes his hand and in a split second he takes almost all of Sakusa’s cock down his throat, all the way to the back where it brushes the low arch curving downwards. 

Hinata’s throat retracts and Sakusa loses it. The way his hand snakes to the back of Hinata’s head is a knee-jerk reaction as he shoves Hinata downwards, making Hinata take more and more.

Hinata gags and he comes up for air, and from what’s left of the rational side of Sakusa’s brain he feels a desperate urge to remove his hand from Hinata’s head and stop so that Hinata doesn’t hurt himself—but the words can’t seem to piece themselves together in his mouth, staying still at the tip of his tongue. 

Hinata tries again, this time successfully taking Sakusa’s entire cock in one go. Hinata trembles, blinking away the tears lining the edge of his eyes as Sakusa’s length sits densely against the back wall of his throat, burning hot. 

Hinata’s gag reflex is mostly reduced, but between now and the last time, it’s been quite a while since Hinata’s had Sakusa’s cock shoved down him—he’s doing good, though. Great, actually. So great Sakusa thinks he’s about to come embarrassingly fast. 

Sakusa’s breathing becomes sporadic, thickly bent pressure building in his stomach. The strains in his muscles are gradually spreading across his body and he knows that anymore of Hinata’s mouth and hand and he’s a goner. 

Suppressing the groans fighting to escape him, Sakusa squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head to the side, allowing the pressure to simmer and grow. His thigh muscles tense up and he can feel Hinata’s grip tightening, nails digging into the flesh. 

The pleasure fills and overflows, a breathy _fuck, Hinata_ escaping his mouth and Sakusa shudders as he comes, pleasure shooting through his cock and he feels all the limbs in his body go numb, as though his bones have instantly jellified. 

Hinata’s panting, tears staining his eyelashes and he moans a little, tongue covered in cum and Sakusa hates how the sight immediately makes him feel jolts shooting down towards his lower abdomen. _Again_. 

“O-oi, don’t just eat it—” 

Hinata stares up at Sakusa, in a daze. The room is filled with an unfamiliar sweetness, the scent of chocolates and oranges wafting through their noses.

Up until now, Hinata has never once swallowed Sakusa’s cum after blowing him, Sakusa having always told him to just spit it out. _It’s dirty. Don’t swallow if you don’t have to._

Maybe it’s because today’s his birthday. Or maybe it’s because of the enticing scent of this new, compelling flavor of lube, distorting the atmosphere and wrangling out all the common sense in Hinata’s brain until there’s nothing left but a strong desire to _swallow_.

Maybe it’s neither of those reasons, and Hinata’s just feeling brave. He proceeds to ignore Sakusa’s request and tastes the warm liquid sitting in his mouth, lazily rolling the salty stickiness along his tongue. He shoots Sakusa one last devious glance before he swallows it all, a coy smile hanging on his lips stained pink and white.

“You taste so well with chocolate orange, Omi-san.”

The air stills. 

In hindsight, seeing Hinata swallow his cum for the first time was probably the initial push that directed Sakusa down the path to hell.

And that was the beginning and the end of it all for Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Looking down at Hinata, his vision glazes over at the way Hinata’s Adam’s Apple quivers as Sakusa’s cum flows down his throat; his dark eyes tear-stained, cheeks tinted red from the pain.

Sakusa stares. And then he feels something in him snap.

The sight gives birth to a deep, visceral feeling inside Sakusa, unfamiliar, completely alien to the heat in his stomach. Right now, in this moment, disregarding everything else, Sakusa is suddenly overcome with an immense, unequivocal desire to devour Hinata whole. In all possible meanings of the word. To pleasure him so hard, so much that Hinata cries; he wants to see Hinata unravel underneath him, so overcome with pleasure he’ll never forget about his 23rd birthday ever again. 

In other words, Sakusa’s mind is now firmly set on giving Hinata the best fuck of his entire life.

Sakusa doesn’t know what came over him. He feels a little like he’s intoxicated, the smell of oranges and chocolate filling his senses like a cup to the brim. He leans downwards and presses a wet kiss on Hinata’s lips, the taste of his own cum be damned. Sakusa barely has time to assess the taste and the quality of the lube, but whatever’s left of his reasoning tells him that he’ll have enough time to do that later (in about thirty seconds, max). 

Hinata’s sounds of surprise quickly turn into whimpers when Sakusa swipes his tongue across the roof of Hinata's mouth, his lips then wrapping around Hinata’s tongue. Hinata lurches forward at the feeling of his tongue being sucked, the heavenly sensations completely and utterly foreign, especially coming from Sakusa. “W-wait! Omi-san—”

Sakusa conveniently shuts him up by massaging Hinata’s tongue between the softness of his lips, his hands moving to pull off the annoying yellow shirt standing in the way of him touching Hinata’s skin directly. The shirt is off within seconds and Sakusa’s hand is on Hinata’s nipple, pressing it in between two fingers. Hinata whines a little when Sakusa gives it a gentle tug, messaging it between the calloused pads of his fingertips, his other hand ghosting downwards to palm Hinata’s ass. 

“ _Ah_ —”

Hinata’s breathy words are stopped short as Sakusa presses one last kiss on his lips before he leans down and wraps his hands around Hinata’s thighs; with a huff he stands up from his seated position, Hinata yelping in his arms. Sakusa holds on tightly to Hinata with one hand while the other reaches for the lube. Can’t go forgetting the most important thing.

“Bed’s more comfortable.” Sakusa answers the unasked question and he wastes no more time before placing his mouth back on Hinata’s again as he carries him over to the bedroom only a few meters away from the main living room, kicking the door open with a light _bang_.

Sakusa gently drops Hinata on the bed and before Hinata can respond any further Sakusa is on top of him, mouth against his, tasting the remnants of orange and chocolate lingering in the corners of Hinata’s mouth. Sakusa sighs into the kiss, a hand reaching down to pull off Hinata’s sweatpants. Hinata scrambles to kick them off and Sakusa feels himself hardening again at the sight of Hinata’s navy blue underwear, stained wet with his precum, toned legs splayed out across the dark grey mattress.

“Don’t move.” Sakusa trails kisses down Hinata’s body, faded tan lines drawn out on his body sending jolts straight to Sakusa’s brain and right down towards the growing hardness of his cock. Sakusa latches his mouth on his nipple, tongue circling the nub, inciting broken sounds from underneath him. 

“Ah, wait.” Sakusa stops, staring up at Hinata who looks as though he’s about to pass out from just Sakusa’s mouth. Something akin to pride wells up in Sakusa’s heart but he shoves it away for the time being. “You’ve showered, haven’t you?”

It’s a dumb question. Of course Hinata’s showered; Hinata showers every time before Sakusa comes over, and every time before he goes over to Sakusa’s place (as requested by Sakusa himself). Not to mention Sakusa can also smell Hinata’s usual fresh, clean cotton scent as he kisses down his body. So, yes, a dumb question.

But with what he’s about to do, an utterly unimaginable act that he’d never thought he’d ever carry out in all 23 years of his existence, Sakusa needs to be extra, _extra_ sure. 

“O-of course I have! Why’re you asking…?”

Sakusa nods. That’s all he needs to hear. He continues working downwards to Hinata’s stomach and Hinata’s curiosity is suppressed by Sakusa’s hands, one palming his erection while the other continues to rub the nipple between his middle finger and ring finger, breathy gasps echoing around the tiny room. With a tug, Sakusa discards the last bit of clothing on Hinata. As he reaches up to unbutton the buttons on his stupid dress shirt, a sudden hand stops him mid-movement.

“Wait,” Hinata pants a little, his fingers trembling. Sakusa raises an eyebrow. “Keep the shirt on. _Fuck_ , you look so hot in it, Omi-san…Can you please keep it on while you fuck me? _Please_?” 

The desperation in Hinata’s voice ends in a voice crack that floats through Sakusa’s fuzzy head, and he gives in. Just like that. 

Ignoring the light sheen of sweat lining the muscles on his back making his shirt stick uncomfortably to him, Sakusa then moves downwards until he’s directly in front of Hinata’s hole, Hinata’s gasps breaking unevenly at the way Sakusa’s hot breath dances across his skin. 

Heaving his weight onto his elbows, Sakusa takes the bottle of lube he’d placed on the bed next to them and squeezes a little bit out onto the back of his hand; he sniffs it, gauging the smell. Hm. Not bad…not bad at all. 

Sakusa’s never been the biggest fan of oranges, nor has he ever remembered buying chocolate at his own will. But right now as he swirls the liquid on top of his hand, he doesn’t remember why he’s never liked them to begin with.

Maybe it’s this particular brand’s blend that’s really growing on him, the perfume of oranges and chocolate overpowering every inch of his body. 

Or maybe it’s just the way Hinata had looked with his cum in his mouth, cum mixed with chocolate orange, his lips swollen and tasting delicious when Sakusa had kissed him; maybe it’s the way Hinata’s sprawled underneath him right now, trembling in anticipation as he watches Sakusa, lust clouding in his eyes, pupils blown. 

Sakusa pours a bit more, rubbing the liquid in between his fingers before he slowly reaches down and pushes his middle finger into Hinata, loosening him up just a little bit. Hinata wriggles underneath him, the stretch only a tiny bit strained. Hinata whines, broken gasps sounding lovely to Sakusa’s ears. A few more easy pumps later and the stretch is gone; Sakusa slowly starts inserting a second finger, almost immediately finding Hinata’s spot as tremors shoot across Hinata’s body, goosebumps rising with each gentle massage of his prostate.

“Hinata.” Sakusa's voice comes out hoarse, impatience slowly building inside him as he continues his movements, fingers pumping in and out as he speaks. “Listen. I’m going to rim you. Is that okay?” 

Hinata’s eyes widen and he gawks at Sakusa like he’d just said all that in a different language. “What…?”

Sakusa pulls his fingers out and pours a bit more lube on them, breathing a little heavily. “You heard me the first time. So are you okay with it?”

“I-I—” Hinata stammers a little, face flushing dark pink. “I mean, of course I’d _love_ it, but are you sure you’re oka—”

Hinata is halfway through his sentence and Sakusa sighs, taking a deep breath as he reaches his fingers down and traces the outer rim of Hinata’s hole with freshly poured lube. 

And without another second spared, Sakusa leans downwards and gives an experimental lick on the edge of Hinata’s hole.

“Hrm?!” A strange noise escapes Hinata when he feels the new sensations, shocks of pleasure from the newly stimulated area sending shudders throughout his body. 

Sakusa pins Hinata to the bed as he licks another circle around the rim, swirling his tongue slowly, lazily. Hm. This isn’t as bad as he’d expected. Hinata tastes like a mix of his clean cotton body wash and orange chocolate. 

A pretty fucking great combination that Sakusa can _definitely_ get behind.

“ _Ah—_ ” Hinata squirms against Sakusa’s iron grip, a look of pleasure on his face mixed in with slight disbelief. “This feels so—”

Hinata throws his head back when Sakusa blows a little cold air on his hole, immediately followed by a long, lazy lap of his tongue, covering the entire entrance. Sakusa’s about to repeat the motion when he feels hands on his shoulders, shaking him gently. 

“Wait, Omi-san.” Hinata’s firm voice slices through Sakusa’s hazy thoughts and he stops immediately. Sakusa glances up at Hinata, a worried frown on his face. 

“What’s wrong? Do you want me to stop?” Sakusa grimaces a little. _Is he really that bad at this?_

“Ah, no, it’s just…” Hinata sits up, supporting himself on his elbows, a reassuring tone in his voice. “I feel like I should ask a bit more clearly…Are you sure about this?”

Sakusa blinks at the question. “Of course I am. Why else would I have offered?” 

Hinata lets out a whiny sigh before he reaches over and cups Sakusa’s face in both his hands, a serious, earnest glint in his dark browns staring straight into Sakusa’s eyes. “Omi-san. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. You don’t ever have to do _anything_ you don’t want to do. _Really_. I’m already so, so happy with the gift, and that you’re here with m—”

“Uh huh.” Sakusa deadpans, pushing Hinata back down on the bed before he can finish his sentence and Hinata squeaks when Sakusa proceeds to lift both his legs off the bed, securing his knees over his shoulders. 

Somewhere in the back of Sakusa’s fogged-up mind, he thinks: _huh_. Another part of their bodies that fit perfectly together.

“Omi-san, you really don’t have t—”

“Hinata.” Sakusa cuts him off bluntly, looking up from his position and staring right into Hinata’s eyes, his gaze piercing through him. “Shut up and let me eat you out.” 

Sakusa exhales, unable to stop the rush of blood down to his lower stomach at the way Hinata visibly trembles because of his words, his blush washing across his face and dotting down along the center of his chest. _Cute_.

“Okay…if you’re really willing to…” Hinata squeezes his eyes shut and relaxes a little, settling back against his pillow.

Sakusa hums, leaning down once more and pressing a full mouthed kiss on the hole, exhaling hot air from his lips and letting it fan out across Hinata’s skin. Hinata cries out a little, the sound faint. The scent of chocolate orange permeates his brain and Sakusa’s feeling a bit lightheaded as he tongues Hinata’s entrance, hearing broken noises from above him, feeling Hinata’s legs shake uncontrollably on his shoulders. He licks the hole with a growing fervor, sweat lining the palms of his hands as his nails dig into the firm flesh of Hinata’s thighs.

 _Hinata, Hinata, Hinata._

God, he tastes heavenly. _Maybe rimming isn’t so bad_ , Sakusa muses faintly.

Sakusa struggles to stop the guttural noise threatening to escape his throat as he continues to lather Hinata up with his tongue, the sweetness dissipating into the air. Hinata gasps, fingers struggling to secure themselves in Sakusa’s curls when Sakusa places his lips on his hole, pressing featherlight kisses. He increases the speed of his tongue, the circling motion twice as fast and Hinata thighs spasm violently when Sakusa twirls his tongue around his entrance

He adds his finger back in and Hinata slowly comes apart underneath his touch. With a shudder that tears through every part of his body, Hinata’s moans echo around the room, toes curling at the continuous wave of sensations that wash over his body. 

Hinata chokes out, words barely making sense. “Ah…stop…I want…now…your cock … _Please_ …” 

Hinata’s eyes are tearing up again and in the midst of their rough breaths and the rising temperature of their bodies, Sakusa vaguely considers the fact that maybe he has a thing for Hinata’s tears. Or, more specifically, Hinata’s tears when he’s begging for Sakusa’s cock.

Push, push. Another step down the path to hell.

A very tiny part of his brain (that’s still lucid) is wholly disgusted at himself over this newly discovered kink of his, but 95% of his attention is now focused solely on the way droplets frame Hinata’s dark amber eyes and his cheeks are wet, the pleasure so overwhelming he looks as though he’s in pain. 

And on that note Sakusa stops his ministrations and sits up; in a flash, he shoves his already unzipped and unbuttoned jeans downwards, along with his underwear stained dirty with precum. Reaching over to the bedside drawer, Sakusa shakily grabs a condom and tears it open without a second thought, rolling it on his cock without wasting a single movement.

A few pumps is all he needs and Sakusa’s positioning himself in front of Hinata, arms supporting his weight above Hinata as his lips search and find solace on Hinata’s mouth. The kiss is sloppy, breath ragged, teeth clashing but it feels so, so good. Hinata gasps at the taste of himself in his mouth, covered with an overwhelming sweetness of chocolate.

Hinata inhales and prepares for the stretch, a choked sound escaping his lips when Sakusa roughly pushes the tip in, his cock filling one third of the way. 

“A- _ah_ , Omi-san, be gentle…It’s been a while so…I need to… _ah_ …adjust…” Sakusa trembles at the sound of Hinata’s voice, of his words, the unbearable warmth enveloping his cock shooting electricity everywhere in his body. 

“Sorry.” Sakusa mumbles against Hinata’s skin, dragging his lips across Hinata's neck and placing soft kisses on the sweet spot behind his earlobe. Sakusa swallows a groan and he _swears_ he almost came when he feels Hinata tightening around him, gasps sputtering from his mouth, glassy tears forming again underneath Hinata’s lashes. 

Sakusa steels himself, urging the burning pressure in his stomach to stay the way it is while he works Hinata up, slowly pushing his cock into Hinata until he fills him up to the brim, completely.

Hinata flinches when Sakusa starts with slow, deep thrusts, the tip pressing against his prostate with each flick of Sakusa’s hips. 

“Omi-san…I-I’m good now, so hurry… _faster_ …”

Sakusa doesn’t need to be told a second time. He slams right into Hinata and they both see stars, vision blurring. Sakusa’s dress shirt is soaked at this point, Hinata’s grip on the bedsheets so tight they might rip any second. Hinata’s name tumbles from Sakusa’s mouth but he barely registers them escaping his lips. All he can think of is his unsated desire to eat Hinata up. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sakusa groans in Hinata’s neck biting down harshly on the skin as he he continues to ram into Hinata, abusing his hole, the room filled with obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin. He fucks into Hinata hard and fast and he feels legs scrambling to wrap around his waist, Hinata’s face all scrunched up, eyes squeezed shut, mumbling incoherency in Sakusa’s ears. 

The orgasm happens within seconds and Hinata falls apart completely, every part of his body melting into the mattress as he comes. Sakusa follows suit, the pressure in his cock finally exploding after having built the strain in his stomach as he waits for the moment Hinata’s orgasm hits, muscles spasming and contracting as they fall all over each other, a mess of sweat and tangled limbs. Hinata convulses underneath him, his broken gasps mixed with loud sniffles from crying too much, the muscles in his legs reduced to nothing.

Tremors continue to shake through Hinata and then his face turns and falls slack, eyes closed. Sakusa pants heavily, still feeling his orgasm and he lets out one last groan before slumping down on Hinata.

A light snore breaks through the haze in Sakusa’s mind and then he realizes how quiet the room has become, despite the heavy breathing of what Sakusa could only describe as the most mind-blowing sex he has ever had. He glances down at Hinata’s face, a sudden jolt of realization shooting through him at the sight. There’s no doubt about it. 

Hinata is fast asleep. Out like a burned light. 

Sakusa’s done it. 

_He’s fucked Hinata unconscious_.

Sakusa had come down from his high alone, but the satisfaction he now feels welled up in his body and his heart is otherworldly. He’s done what he’d said he would do and he’s gone and fucked Hinata so good he passed out. It’s something he’s never felt before in his whole life, a rush of adrenaline so powerful he feels as though he can go another round if he could.

It takes about five minutes for him to start feeling the liquid state of his limbs and the stuffiness in the room, their sweaty bodies pressed together starting to get very uncomfortable. What lingers in the air is a faint scent of chocolate orange, melding and dissipating with the smell of sex and sweat. It takes everything in Sakusa not to 

Sakusa pulls out, taking off the cum-filled condom and tying the open ends together into a small ribbon with a wrinkle of his nose. Shit, did he actually come that much?

“Oi. Hinata.” Sakusa attempts to shake him awake, to no avail. Hinata grumbles a little, his voice hoarse, thick with sleep. No use. He’s completely blacked out.

Sighing, Sakusa hauls himself off the bed, almost stumbling at the way the muscles in his legs burn from overexertion. Steadying himself, Sakusa places an arm underneath Hinata’s back and the other under his knees and stands with a huff, Hinata’s weight feeling extra heavy in Sakusa’s strained arms. God, he hurts _everywhere_. He can’t even begin to imagine what it’ll be like for Hinata when he wakes up later tonight, or when he wakes up tomorrow morning for practice.

Sakusa groans at the thought. There’s no way in _hell_ he’s going to make any decent spikes or service aces tomorrow. Maybe they should both call in sick.

The process of cleaning up flies past in a blur. 

Sakusa carries Hinata off to the bathtub before he returns to the room, the thick smell of sex and chocolate orange flavored lube making his head dizzy. Removing the stained sheets and sweat covered pillow cases, Sakusa tosses them into the washer. All the while his muscles ache with a heaviness, warning him that if he doesn’t take a hot shower right about now, he _will_ die. 

Sakusa, post-shower (and an old shirt of his that Hinata had stolen from him), then works on showering and cleaning Hinata up, who’s currently snoring away happily in the bathtub. Sakusa, being the perfectionist that he is, tries his best to wash and soap Hinata up as nicely as possible, cleaning up all the remnants of cum on his stomach and in his hole. Hinata’s asleep throughout the entire thing, unaware of anything as Sakusa keeps his head upright with one hand while gripping the shower head with the other, washing his hair and body that are wet with sweat. 

After gently drying Hinata’s hair with a towel, Sakusa properly tucks Hinata into bed, new bedsheets and warm blankets and all. He climbs into the bed next to him and slumps down, sighing as he leans back against the headboard. 

The exhaustion seeps into Sakusa’s bones in murmurs, gently, softly.

Sakusa slides down and props himself up on his elbow, taking in Hinata’s sleeping face; a soft pang rings in his heart, pumping in his chest. 

Reaching out a hand, he wipes the dampness of the bath from Hinata’s forehead, the afternoon sunlight filtering in from the windows caressing his cheeks gently. Running a thumb over closed eyelids, Sakusa marvels at the way Hinata’s eyes are swollen from too much crying, lips bitten red and cheeks lined with a faint blush. 

Sakusa leans down and presses a long, gentle kiss on Hinata’s forehead. “Happy birthday. I love you.”

He doesn’t really care if Hinata hears or not. Either way, the sentiment he carries is true.

But that’s not what’s worrying him right now. What’s worrying him is the hard, consistent thrumming in his heart as the hours prior flash by in his eyes.

Sakusa stares up at the ceiling, the hard reality finally settling in: in his mind, mental montages are replaying over and over and over again, and Sakusa watches, dumbfounded, as he relives the experience of seeing his cum filling up Hinata’s mouth for the first time, and his own mouth pressing against Hinata’s hole that tasted unbearably sweet. 

Looking back, dating Hinata has just been a whirlwind of firsts for Sakusa. But today’s firsts feel leagues different than all others. After everything that’s happened today, Sakusa can confidently confirm that the road to hell is indeed a straight one that slopes downwards, and the longer Sakusa stares at Hinata’s face the more he can feel himself slipping down, ever so slowly.

What is this road to hell? Sakusa doesn’t know, either. All he knows is that he feels a gaping hole in him and his mind cannot stop broadcasting Hinata’s cum-filled mouth nor the feeling of Hinata’s hole on his lips and he doesn’t really understand the meaning of any of this.

What he does know is that he’s getting dragged down the path towards an ocean filled with uncharted territories, filled with sensations completely alien to his body. But for some reason, he really fucking likes it.

Sakusa feels a little wary of what awaits him the moment he wakes up from post-sex slumber, when his brain is less stupid than it is right now and he'd have to walk himself through this whole process of going down the path to hell again, this time completely sober.

But then again, if sex always feels this good in hell, maybe he should just embrace it as it is, and maybe even accelerate a little as he walks down the path with Hinata by his side.

And maybe hell tastes like chocolate oranges, too.


	2. honey you've got a big storm coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Why do I have kinks????_ —and other philosophical questions with Sakusa Kiyoomi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so just a heads up, this chapter is more like an intermission chapter and that's why it's a lot shorter than ch1.... sorry abt that :')
> 
> **extra tags/warnings:** kink research, masturbation, sakusa has a Very Vivid Imagination and a Very Good Memory

Sakusa wakes up, warmly cocooned. 

The room is dark and Sakusa can’t really tell if he’d passed out for three hours or twelve. Maybe somewhere in between. With a sigh he stretches, mildly taken aback by the softness in his limbs and the calm thrumming in his heart, his mind completely slack.

“Good evening, Omi-san,” the words travel through his hazy mind and Sakusa blinks at the sound of Hinata’s cheery voice.

Hinata’s awake, lying on his side in the grey blue of the bedroom lit only by the faint glow of streetlights below. His skin glistens a little where a tiny patch of pale moon yellow lands on his arm, the curve of his neck down to his chest shadowed. 

Sakusa grunts in response, turning over and wrapping an arm around Hinata’s torso. He breathes in the comforting, familiar scent, the feeling of smooth sheets and warm skin. Hinata’s bed sighs under their weight, blankets pushed aside and Sakusa exhales when his back comes into contact with cool air. He tightens his grasp and Hinata laughs a little at the sudden increase in strength.

Basking in darkness with nothing but the sounds of their breathing mixed together, Sakusa feels worn out but comfortably satiated…except for an annoying nag of something in the back of his head. A light pull of a string, beckoning him to remember. 

Like he’s missing something small on a thousand piece puzzle.

“What time is it?” Sakusa’s voice comes out raspy, a lump in his throat.

“Half past 9,” Hinata replies, shifting around until he finds the perfect position against Sakusa’s body. “You’ve still got lots of time to catch a train back…or you could stay if you want.”

Hinata’s voice drops half an octave towards the end and Sakusa stills. It’s that tug again. The tug that’s been prickling his senses the second he’d woken up. Something that’s amplified tenfold by the faint scent of chocolates and oranges still hanging in the room, taunting him, mocking him. 

Chocolates and oranges?

About a fraction of a second passes. And then it all comes back to him. 

The events from earlier today promptly burst into Sakusa’s mind like there’s some sort of leaf-blower dancing merrily inside his brain. He doesn’t remember much of the aftermath. What he _does_ remember, though, is Hinata. Hinata with Sakusa’s cum in his mouth. Hinata with tears in his eyes as he swallowed said cum. Sakusa, with his tongue against Hinata’s hole. And then he fucked Hinata unconscious. _Unconscious_.

A sinister voice in the back of his brain laughs. _And you liked it! You liked it!_

He did like it. He liked it a bit too much for him to comprehend. Sakusa would like to think he has pretty good comprehension skills when it comes to most things thrown at him in life—but _this_? 

Sakusa is suddenly overcome with a very strong, visceral urge to either go to the bathroom, run at full speed out of Hinata’s apartment, or disappear into thin air. Number three is the most tempting, but alas.

“…How’re you feeling?” Sakusa throws out a tentative question first, testing the waters.

“Hm? I’m feeling great! Why?” Hinata asks, sounding genuinely curious. 

“You passed out right after.” Sakusa reminds him, his voice kept steady in hopes that the internal freakout currently raging inside him doesn’t show in the darkness. “I’m asking if you’re feeling okay. Will you be alright going to practice tomorrow?”

“Yes, Omi-san,” Hinata laughs easily. The sound drifts off into the night. “I’m a 22—no _23_ year old young man; my stamina is off the charts, okay!”

He’s not wrong. Sakusa feels lightheaded. 

“Of course it is.” The words taste funny in his mouth. 

A pause. “So are you staying?”

Hinata stares up at Sakusa and he feels a somersault in his chest. Hinata’s smile is beautiful cloaked in inky grey shadows and so Sakusa chooses the only reasonable option at hand: he goes home.

* * *

The long way back to his own apartment is probably one of the worst walks Sakusa’s ever had the displeasure to experience. He’d given Hinata the oldest excuse in the book: _I suddenly have something to do, so. Goodbye, and goodnight._

He has way too much time on his hands. It’s a fifteen minute train ride from the station near Hinata’s place and another seven minute walk back to his own apartment. His mind is in proper chaos as he slowly chews on everything that’s happened over the past approximately eight hours of his life and Sakusa contemplates murder. 

His apartment is stuffy when Sakusa finally manages to get the damn door open. The familiar smoothness of wood under his feet barely does anything to soothe the nerves inside him as he pads over and flips the light switch on, basking the hallway in dark yellow. 

His first instinct is to stalk off to the bathroom for a nice hot shower, but he chooses instead to slump down on the floor in front of his Macbook sitting atop the table. The space grey reflects silver in Sakusa’s vision and he glowers at the laptop. With a sigh, he swiftly opens the laptop and presses the correct shortcuts. The grey page spreads out across the screen and Sakusa stares into the round glasses of the incognito man in the center. This dreadful sense of deja vu is not exactly the most welcoming feeling.

Sakusa leans his head back and stares up at the inky ceiling, tapping his fingers against the table. He needs to think. He needs to think logically about the meaning behind the running adrenaline in his veins and the ghost of a tickle prodding his brain, insisting that he follow it down the rabbit hole—and Sakusa doesn’t need a degree in maths to hazard a guess at what exactly is sitting at the bottom.

Another sigh. Okay. He needs to start from the very beginning. 

It still occurs to Sakusa from time to time that sex is something that doesn’t follow the rules of his carefully drawn out universe. 

Before he’d started dating Hinata, sex was something that had always gone against his values. Not the act of it per se, just the potential secretion of bodily fluids on surfaces where you sleep on or even eat food on (like the dining table…just the thought alone grossed him out), and also the amount of times he would have to wash the sheets afterwards really didn’t make sex sound all that appealing to him.

But after a getting a taste of what sex was truly like after his first time with Hinata, on the night before Golden Week, these values of his have mostly gone out the window. 

Sakusa remembers that night clearly. Probably a bit too clearly for his liking. He’s pretty sure he can outline the shape and color of the room in that exact moment, or which essential oil he had used that day (it was tea tree). 

Sakusa remembers the way Hinata’s eyes danced under the dim lights of his apartment, skin shimmering in the dark; he had never seen a person this beautiful, sweat lining the softness of his collarbones. Hinata’s voice was gentle but firm as he guided Sakusa through the whole ordeal, directing his each and every move. Sakusa remembers the taste of Hinata’s mouth, the taste of peppermint and a subdued sweetness. He remembers the material of his bedsheets, the cotton pliant under their weight. The entire night is engraved in his memory. 

If Sakusa were to think back on this particular incident, it wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that Hinata was Sakusa’s sexual awakening. Sure, he still has his limits. But at this point, dirty sheets and bodily fluids are definitely not enough to stop him from wanting to fuck Hinata right into the bed and make a crying mess out of him— 

“Shit.” Sakusa curses, shaking his head violently. He needs to stop. He needs to stay on track. Okay. Deep breaths.

The rabbit hole wiggles its fingers in his face. _Come, come!_ and Sakusa desperately wants to flip it off. He grits his teeth, fingers faltering over the keyboard just a little before he leans forward and types in the search bar,

_why do i have kinks????_

Sakusa grimaces as he types out the words, the four question marks at the end coming out on impulse. Sakusa thinks they encapsulate his feelings very well.

The articles that proceed to pop up on the search page range from medical journals to websites with raunchy looking names that Sakusa doesn’t feel like clicking into. With a tired sigh he opens the first one on the endless list, leading him into a webpage designed to look like a newspaper.

**_WHAT ARE KINKS? (PSYCHOLOGY SPACE TODAY)_ **

Sakusa fidgets in his seat at the comically large block letters written at the top of the page. Terrible layout, honestly.

_While some scientists may suggest that having sexual fetishes is a mental illness, as there is insufficient literature in such studies, alternate erotic lifestyles cannot be deemed predictors for mental illnesses or possible past trauma…_

“Tch,” Sakusa scrolls down the article with a look of disdain. He’s not in the mood for delving into the specifics, but maybe a medical article isn’t something he should be referring to right now unless he wants to end up sitting on his bed contemplating what exactly his life has come to. He returns to the original page with the search results and unwillingly clicks on one of the said raunchy looking websites.

**_HOW KINKY ARE YOU?_ **

_Everyone has kinks; if you’re reading this, you might have discovered a few of your own recently…But don’t you worry! It’s completely normal!_

“Very reassuring, thanks.” Sakusa mutters under his breath. 

_…kinks range from mild to wild; you can find pleasure in something as vanilla as lingerie, dirty talk, or rimming—_

Sakusa lurches forward a little at the word, feeling something heavy sink inside him. This is considered _mild_? Sakusa shakes his head forcefully and continues reading:

_—to BDSM (most common), latex, tickle torture..._

What the fuck is tickle torture? He leans back and sighs into his hands. Kinks are officially the new bane of Sakusa Kiyoomi’s existence. 

But Sakusa has more important things to research than whatever the hell tickle torture is. He promptly opens a new tab and types in,

_why do people like rimming_

Now _that_ is a sentence Sakusa had never imagined he’d ever type out. It physically pains him. It pains him even more when he sees the website titles in the search results.

**_OH, THE JOYS OF RIMMING_ **

_…For some, anilingus is about controlling your partner; while others just like the act of giving. The idea of pleasuring your partner is very appealing, which is why exploring different pleasure points in the body is so important for deepening your relationship!_

Sakusa ponders the words. It makes sense. Kind of. It’s very unsettling how easily this article has convinced him and Sakusa feels an immediate spike in his blood pressure. He attempts to calm himself with some breathing exercises (a very futile attempt), before he clicks back to the previous website to finish the article. 

Letting his eyes drift down to the bottom of the page, Sakusa catches the very last sentence of the concluding paragraph:

_Don’t be ashamed! Just let the mind and body run free!_

Sakusa jolts at the implications of the last line. It eagerly shoves its way into Sakusa’s head and plants itself in the center of his chest, and he can almost sense it waiting silently for the right moment to bloom. 

And Sakusa is _not_ eager for that moment to come.

He ruminates these facts in his head. Okay. So maybe he has a kink. Maybe a couple of kinks. And maybe that’s why thinking about Hinata right now is making his abdominal muscles curl inwards like he’s about to shrivel up and die. 

Let the mind and body run free? As if that isn’t the worst advice anyone could ever give to a person like Sakusa. More than that, it’s not like his mind hadn’t already started prancing about on its own already, entering absurdly dangerous territories against his will since he’d woken up from post-sex slumber half an hour ago—and honestly, at this rate, he really doesn’t want to add any more fuel to the growing fire in his lower stomach. 

But then again, what else can he possibly do? With Hinata’s face stuck in every corner of his mind, striking flashes of orange behind his eyelids every time he closes his eyes, Sakusa knows that at some point he’s going to have to face the burning and venture down that rabbit hole.

The screen glints menacingly the dark. Sakusa feels like punching a hole in the wall. 

And on that happy note, Sakusa comes to the terrifying conclusion that 1) he has kinks, quite a few of them and 2) he doesn’t know what the fuck to do with this information. 

Sakusa closes his laptop with more force than necessary and pushes himself off the floor, suddenly exhausted to the bone. Faint street light slips through his blinds and the moon chuckles at his despair. It feels as though the whole world is laughing in his face, mocking him and his very enlightening Google Search journey of self-discovery. 

Oh well. At least for now, Sakusa’s birthday gift for Hinata was a success (not so much on his part, but Sakusa’s given up at this point).

Speaking of which. Sakusa is suddenly reminded of a very brash promise he had made to himself last week. He's not one to go back on what he’s said, but he really, _really_ wants to this time. A bad taste festers in his mouth. Sighing, he pulls out his phone and scrolls down his minimal list of contacts in his LINE app.

**_MSBY BJ Miya Atsumu_ **

_you free tomorrow night?_

_\- ?????_

_\- wats up :0_

_i’m treating you out to dinner. don’t ask why._

_\- eh????_

_\- i know im sexy as hell but cmon omi-kun~ ♥_

_\- you got shoyo kun already~_

_please shut up before i deck you in the face._

_just answer the question._

_\- jkjk_

_\- ye im free_

_\- wats the occasion_

_i am not obliged to tell you anything_

_\- dont tell me its about that thing u asked me the other day_

_\- ........_

_\- wait_

_don't say it._

_\- oh?????_

_\- oh???? ;))))))_

_no._

_\- oh ho ho ho ho_

_\- it appears my advice was_

_\- top notch_

_it really wasn’t._

_\- u gotta spare some d e e t s omi-kun_

_\- it was_

_\- my idea_

_\- after all ;)_

_on second thought_

_dinner’s off._

_goodnight._

_\- wait_

_\- im kidding!!!!!_

_\- omi-kun come back_

_\- im just kidding!! i want the dinner !!!!_

_\- ?? omi-kun???_

_\- ????_

_\- hello?????_

He resists the urge to toss his phone across the room. Atsumu’s too sharp for his own good sometimes and Sakusa doesn’t think it’s to anyone’s benefit but Atsumu himself—and that’s pretty damn scary. 

The scathing hot shower does him no justice. Sakusa scrubs and scrubs in hopes to get rid of the annoying, bubbling sensation in the pit of his stomach but not even the scent of his favorite shampoo could get his mind out of the gutter. Not even the gentle texture of his favorite brand of towels could remove the stockpile of images in his brain of damp orange hair, of tan lines rippling across firm skin—and a hard, heavy weight on his shoulders. Minutes crawl by and his brain is still filled with nothing but _Hinata, Hinata, Hinata_. 

Sakusa exits the shower with pink patches down his arms and thighs, his Muji pajamas hanging over his tired frame and he plops down on his bed, hoping that some more sleep would ease the growing storm in his chest.

Unfortunately for Sakusa, his dreams that night do him no justice, either.

  
  
  


_He stares at the short hand on the clock as it creeps past 11:30. The room is dark, save for a grey dot emitting from the diffuser beside the bedside drawer. He blinks and somehow he knows in his gut that Golden Week starts tomorrow._

_He turns his head and realizes that he’s on top of someone. Not just someone. Hinata._

_Hinata smiles a brilliant smile and Sakusa stares. And then his clothes are gone._

_Sakusa swallows down the strange waves of bliss he’s feeling as a timid hand reaches out and touches Hinata for what feels like the very first time. He brushes his fingers from Hinata’s collarbones down to his stomach, inciting breathy gasps that send strange, burning shivers throughout Sakusa’s body._

_A peculiar emotion buries itself in his heart and it spreads like wildfire, thrilling, terrifying, a black hole he’s forced to melt into, his heart threatening to rip out of his ribcage. Blood rushes through him, travelling down towards unfamiliar territory._

_“Omi-san…” Hinata’s voice is shaky, entirely naked for the first time in front of Sakusa._

_Sakusa allows himself to relish having Hinata’s body against his, losing himself in the way Hinata cries out, whimpering against his chest, breathy gasps leaving goosebumps on Sakusa’s skin..._

  
  
  


Needless to say, Sakusa had woken up swathed in sweat with a hard-on like he’s some gross middle schooler going through the blossoming stages of puberty. 

Sunlight streams down on Sakusa’s face and he wonders why he was even born— _god_ he sounded like Miya for a hot second there. The thought wakes him up like a bucket of water in the face and Sakusa is off his bed within seconds.

Toothbrush in hand and the taste of Kao mint toothpaste spreading his mouth, he stares sullenly at his reflection in the mirror: a faint hint of dark circles under his eyes and an unwavering frown plastered on his face. Sakusa fumes in silence as he waits for the tent in his pajama pants to calm down.

This is bad. This is very bad. 

//

Sakusa had thought that just thinking about Hinata was difficult enough. Sakusa was wrong. 

And now he’s standing at the front entrance of the gym, glaring ceiling lights washing the polished maple wood floors in streaks of white. Hinata, with his back to Sakusa, is standing near the net, stretching his legs and chatting away with Atsumu. Orange hair fluffed up, biceps wrapped tightly in the sleeves of his Under Armour HeatGear compression shirt, arms out on full display. 

One glance at his thighs peeking through his Black Jackals shorts and the exposure of skin in contrast with the sleek grey of his compression shirt, and Sakusa thinks he needs to turn around and leave the gym for a bit. 

“Morning, Omi-omi!” 

Sakusa scowls at Bokuto’s booming voice and the hand that swings over his shoulders, radiant energy exuding in waves.

Hinata whips his head around at the sound of Sakusa’s name and his eyes brighten when they land on Sakusa by the doorway. 

Atsumu’s eyes meet Sakusa’s and he proceeds to stick his tongue out childishly. “Oi, Shoyo-kun, it’s yer sonofabitch boyfriend—” 

“Hey, don’t call him that!” Hinata pokes Atsumu’s ribs with his elbow and Atsumu stumbles back a little with an _oof_. If not for the dull burning in his stomach, Sakusa almost cracks a smile behind his mask. Hinata turns and waves Sakusa over excitedly. The grin that tugs the corners of his lips is blindingly bright and Sakusa swallows something threatening to crawl out of his throat. 

His scowl deepens as he trudges over to the net.

And in a metaphysical way, crossing the threshold of the gym makes Sakusa feel like he’s slowly walking through the gateway to hell.

//

Practice ended earlier than usual today. Thankfully, Atsumu had asked Hinata to stay late again for extra practice, granting Sakusa leeway to escape back to his apartment without a second lost (much to his disdain, Atsumu's been unusually helpful recently. Sakusa doesn't like that).

It’s a few minutes before six. Freshly showered, laundry in the washer, and a few drops of essential oil in the diffuser. 

Sakusa stops in front of his bed and flops down face first. A temporary calm washes over him and he sighs into the pillow, relishing the clean scent of his detergent on a fresh pillowcase he’d changed this morning. 

His apartment has always, always been his safe haven—but today, not even his safe haven is willing to offer him the peace and quiet he deserves. 

Like most things in life, perspective is everything. With a slight turn of his head, Sakusa’s gaze lands on the first drawer of his bedside table. The wooden handle gleams invitingly and in an instant the atmosphere dips.

Sakusa is suddenly hyperaware of everything around him. The way the afternoon sun pours orange from behind his blinds, a splash of light sweeping up minuscule particles in infinite circles. The way the air conditioner is, for some reason, set at 25 degrees, one degree lower than how he usually prefers it; it wraps the room in a coldness unfamiliar to his skin, goosebumps lining his arms. His bed warms up underneath him, to the point where sweat is starting to gather in the dimples in his lower back.

And suddenly his safe haven isn’t so safe anymore. Something beckons him, tugging him along its rhythm; it creeps along his skin, leaving him shivering in its wake. His imagination grins viciously and the world slips like sand underneath him. Dazed, he feels an invisible force guiding his hand down towards his sweatpants and he exhales when pressure presses down on his cock, half hard already.

 _God_. Sakusa hates getting off alone. It’s messy and difficult to clean up, and the thought of rubbing one out when he’s sitting in the middle of an empty room just sounds like an incredibly weird and unnecessary act. Or at least, that’s what he’d _thought_. 

Right now, however, with his brain softening into mush with each passing second, Sakusa wants nothing more than to do exactly that. 

“Fuck,” Sakusa hisses. The invisible force laughs and Sakusa palms himself over the thick cotton material, feeling sparks shoot downwards at the harsh weight of his hand.

 _Omi-san..._ Hinata’s voice caresses him and Sakusa feels a ghost of a kiss along his skin, trailing down the length of his forearm to the small wrinkles in his wrist, to each one of his fingertips of his left hand perched above his growing bulge.

 _Omi-san._ Inside the pool of haziness behind closed eyes Hinata is smiling up coyly at Sakusa, a flash of something flitting across the oh-so familiar dark amber—and then a knee-jerk reaction instantly causes a hand to fly to the waistband of his grey sweatpants and they’re off within seconds, underwear pushed down to the farthest corner possible. 

With a huff, Sakusa reaches over and fumbles for the bottle of half-used lube in his drawers, grabbing the first hand towel atop the neat pile he had washed last night, almost knocking it over. Sakusa watches through half-lidded eyes as liquid drips onto his palm, clear, smooth against his skin. 

He spreads the lube between his fingers and wraps slicked up fingers around his length. Sakusa lets out a shaky breath, the feeling of his own fingers on himself sending a jolt throughout his body. The slide of his hand is clumsy, uncoordinated, unsure; an unfamiliar sensation that sends shocks down his spine. The rhythm of the pumps is awkward at first but he slowly picks up speed, a low gasp escaping him and he’s fully hard.

Behind his eyelids Hinata’s smirk deepens; his eyes are tear stained, lips pink from pressure as his face presses against Sakusa’s crotch. A small, lucid part of Sakusa hates himself for cooking up the memory in his head, but his sanity is slowly losing the battle. With almost no difficulty he attempts to retain the image; to retain the sound of Hinata’s mouth taking his entire length in, the sensation of his cock wedged cozily in Hinata’s throat. Sakusa sucks in a breath at the thought of wet warmth wrapping around him, enveloping him completely. The mental picture of a line of droplets smeared across Hinata’s lashes is practically hung up in a frame in Sakusa’s head.

He feels an enkindled pressure in his lower abdomen, simmering and boiling. His heart thumps, primal, persistent, banging tirelessly in his chest. His wrist flicks at a consistent speed and his mind slips off track completely. 

In his head Hinata’s eyes are misty, nose tinted red and his tongue— _fuck_ , his tongue. Sakusa jerks at the sudden rush of blood straight towards his cock at the starkly vivid memory of sticky whiteness on soft pink, the way it must’ve rolled down Hinata’s throat oh so smoothly. Hinata’s throat that was filled with Sakusa’s length only a few seconds ago. 

Sakusa resists the urge to tighten his fingers around his length as various snapshots of Hinata’s mouth continue to sweep across his blurry mind without stopping, feeling burned pleasure streaking from the tension building in his chest down towards the heat in his stomach.

 _You taste so well with chocolate orange, Omi-san._

Sakusa shudders at the gentle brush of Hinata’s voice against his ear. The bedsheets rustle and Sakusa tilts his head up, rubbing a thumb over the tip collecting pre-cum. Each passing stroke sends a shockwave through him, his free hand squeezing the hand towel so tightly the seams might start loosening. 

The sounds of Hinata’s whimpers filter in and out of his head, evoking sensory memories and Sakusa can almost taste the chocolate orange on his tongue and in the air. There’s an unseen weight on his shoulders, toned legs wrapped around Sakusa’s neck and the invisible Hinata in his head is wriggling in pleasure, while Sakusa imagines pressing his mouth down Hinata’s thigh, leaving marks of red and pink down golden skin. 

“Shit,” Sakusa curses under his breath as the swish in his wrist quickens, the gradual change in pace of his movements adding deep pressure everywhere in his body. 

_Ah_... Hinata’s honeyed voice falters in his mind and Sakusa can practically visualize the trembles in Hinata’s muscles and taste the chocolate orange lube, heavy on his tongue. Sakusa groans quietly, turning his face downwards again and he can’t help but buck his hips at the thought of Hinata unraveling under his ministrations. He sees damp hair and eyes lined with tears as Sakusa works on his hole, a long, lazy lick that sends sparks of pleasure through him. 

The tightness in his chest builds and builds until it springs out and overpowers everything else and Sakusa comes embarrassingly fast, embarrassingly hard, yet again. Pressure releases from his cock and he swears he almost knocks himself out. He positions the hand towel just in time as white stains the dark blue fabric, hand shaking a little. His limbs go weak and his body goes slack; with one last push he continues pumping, lower abdomen squeezing tightly as he finishes himself off. His mind drifts above the clouds.

It takes Sakusa about another five minutes before reality sets in. 

The first emotion he feels is annoyance. The bed is too warm, for one, dented and slightly damp from sweat; two, the room is too cold, piercing right into his burning skin. 

But it’s the second emotion that scares Sakusa the most. He feels happy. He feels fucking _incredible_ , the orgasm rippling through his body right now almost on par with Hinata’s actual mouth from yesterday afternoon. 

Ah. Speaking of Hinata.

Sakusa shuffles upwards until he’s pressed against the headboard, breath still short. He reaches shakily for the hand sanitizer and a second hand towel, rubbing himself down slowly. His mind is blank but his fingers work away with cleaning, the towel running down his arms and wiping the light sheen of sweat above his waist. 

After a couple more sprays of his lavender scented hand sanitizer, Sakusa grabs his phone on the bedside table.

In short, two things have been confirmed:

1\. Sakusa has officially stepped out of his comfort zone. And by sheer force of will (along with some unwarranted jerking off), he's come to accept his kinks as they are.

2\. Sakusa thinks that maybe, just _maybe_ , he's willing to take that one step further down the path to hell with Hinata by his side. 

But before that, some lengthy discussions with Hinata himself are due. Taking a deep breath, Sakusa searches for the only name underneath the star icon in his LINE app, the only person he has favorited out of all his contacts.

**_Hinata Shoyo ;P_ **

_hinata._

_we need to talk._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i know this was just lots of internal monologue and sakusa questioning his existence but i hope you liked this short chapter eheh 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/inumvkis) // send me anything on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/inumvkis)! ☺️
> 
>  ** _NOTICE:_** THIS FIC WILL BE UNDERGOING A REWRITE. THE STORY WILL REMAIN THE SAME, THE WRITING STYLE WILL BE SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT! as the author of the work I am unhappy with the tone, but I will be keeping this up and in the meantime I'll be working on rewriting it! thank you for your support ♥️


End file.
